Various techniques for treating glaucoma using laser irradiation are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0109907, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a technique for transscleral light-mediated biostimulation of the trabecular plates of a patient's eye in a treatment for glaucoma or ocular hypertension.
PCT International Publication WO/2011/00373, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for delivering electromagnetic radiation to a limbal area of an eye. PCT International Publication WO/92/16259, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a fiber-optic handpiece and method of use for contact cyclophotocoagulation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0076419, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for treating a glaucomatous eye. An amount of pulsed laser energy is delivered to the pars plana of the eye by a hand-holdable device which comprises a hand-holdable elongate member and a contact member disposed on an end of the elongate member. A contact surface of the contact member is placed in direct contact with the eye so that a reference edge of the contact member aligns with the limbus and a treatment axis defined by the elongate member is angularly offset from the optical axis of the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,046, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and system of treating intraocular pressure. Laser light is directed to the ciliary region of the target eye. The light stimulates the ciliary region and ablates debris lodged therein. An immune response may be triggered by the stimulation of the ciliary body. Intraocular pressure is allegedly reduced by the increase in aqueous flow from the anterior chamber in the eye permitted by the resultant removal of debris blocking the uveo-scleral outflow pathway.
Laser irradiation was also suggested as a diagnostic tool for identifying hypertensive eyes at risk of glaucoma. Such techniques are described by Ivandic et al., in “Early Diagnosis of Ocular Hypertension using a Low-Intensity Laser Irradiation Test,” Photomedicine and Laser Surgery, volume 27, no. 4, August, 2009, pages 571-575, which is incorporated herein by reference.